Kuruoshi Yasei
Kuruoshi Yasei '''is one of the main characters of an upcoming fanfic called Iblis. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy who holds the title of the "Gluttonous Dragon" due to his seemingly endless hunger and his deliquent-like behavior. Kuruoshi is a reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. He lives with her and his younger sister, Kosui. Appearance Kuruoshi is a 17-year-old high school student of above average height and average build. He has long black hair and red eyes. His skin is fairly tanned, and his ears are strangely pointed. His teeth are sharp, and are easily noticed when his mouth is open. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. On his body, Kuruoshi has several scars and tattoos, which are actually runes that enhance his strength, speed, durability, and stamina. Personality As his title implies, Kuruoshi is like a hungry beast. He usually only has three things on his mind: eating, destroying anything and anyone in his way, and taking care of what he considers to be his. Due to the bullying he faced, he is short-tempered and prone to violence, and acts like a delinquent. However, he is a kind person deep down. Because of his treatment, though, very few people have experienced his kindness. However, Kuruoshi has been seen tending to stray animals and helping at orphanages, charities, and soup kitchens. He truly cares for Kosui, Sena, and his fellow peerage members and will do what it takes to protect them. History As a child, he was a victim of bullying. Although his hair didn't stand out, his eyes and ears made him an outcast and a target for said bullying. With his fairly tanned skin, he had the appearance of a foreigner, so nobody had interest in standing up for him. Whenever other children did something they weren't supposed to, such as putting tacks on the teachers' seats or destroying someone's personal property, Kuruoshi was blamed for it. Even when there was evidence proving his innocence, the adults turned a blind eye and punished him anyways. As a result, Kuruoshi started to lash out whenever someone provoked him. Over time, he became well-known among the delinquents and gangs in the city. It was during this time that Kuruoshi started to notice his hunger increasing until it was nearly insatiable. No matter what he ate and how much he ate, his hunger always returned. One night while walking home, a Stray Devil that was once a Nekomata attacked him. With his mind clouded by anger and hunger, he unknowingly killed and ate it, not realizing what happened until he found himself sitting in front of what was left of its corpse, and half of its heart in his hand with the other half in his mouth. Thinking he ate a wild animal that attacked him, he tried to leave to avoid trouble, but his hunger got the best of him and he ate the rest of its body. Knowledge of skills he never knew about started to fill his mind, surprising him. Kuruoshi secretly experimented with his newfound abilities, concluding that it was caused by him eating the Stray Devil. He came up with the idea to see if the same would happen with any creature he ate and soon started eating more animals in hopes of replicating the event. However, he realized that he was missing something, as only five of the countless creatures he ate afterwards gave him abilities. He returned to his normal daily life, but still kept watch for more creatures like the Stray Devil. One day, he heard about Issei Hyoudou getting a girlfriend, and decided to follow them on their date in an attempt to sabotage it as revenge for the times Issei bullied him. When he saw Issei get stabbed by Raynare, he realized that he could gain more powers. Hetook the chance to attack her in an attempt to consume her to gain her abilities. Unfortunately, he was stabbed as well, though he managed to use his pyrokinesis to cauterize his wound. He then crawled away and collapsed under a tree, where Sena saw him. Seeing her opportunity and remembering how he helped her once, she revived him as her Pawn. Powers and Abilities '''Consume: By eating something, whether it is a creature, person, attack, or artifact, Kuruoshi can gain its traits and abilities. However, he cannot control what he gains, which includes detrimental traits, and gaining too many abilities and traits in a short time can actually harm him. Pyrokinesis: The first Stray Kuruoshi ate gave him the ability to manipulate fire to a fair extent. This ability was enhanced by two of the five supernatural creatures Kuruoshi ate before becoming a Devil. Hydrokinesis: Kuruoshi gained this ability after eating a fish-like Stray Devil in a river near the woods. This ability was enhanced by the water yokai that was with it, which incidentally was also fish-like. Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Kuruoshi's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Kuruoshi has more stamina than when he was a human. Enhanced Strentgh: As a Devil, Kuruoshi is much stronger than when he was a human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Kuruoshi is much faster than when he was a human. Enhancement Runes: All of Kuruoshi's abilities and traits are enhanced by runes, which he gained after eating a Stray Devil that strongly resembled the Ophiotaurus. Flight: As a Devil, Kuruoshi can fly using his wings. Equipment TBD Trivia *Kuruoshi is based off of Rou from the re:Monster series. *Kuruoshi's name is a pun on his character and personality. Kuruoshi translates to insane, while'' Yasei translates to ''wild. *Kuruoshi's birthday is September 3rd. *His theme song is "Jingo Jungle" by MYTH&ROID. *Kuruoshi has a soft spot for cute things. Category:Demonangel500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils